


Displacement

by Jinjinpuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Canon Compliant, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Sangyeon Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: Mostly written in Sangyeon’s (both) POV, but with supplements from the other membersSangyeon is a hunted Crown Prince, waking up in a weird place with strange objects around him, being told that he was to be killed if he was caught.Sangyeon is an idol, he woke up in a smelly stable with what seemed like a sword wound on his side. Was he going to die like this?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Sangyeon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Lee Sangyeon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Sangyeon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Ju Haknyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Sangyeon/Everyone, Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Day Off

Sangyeon woke up with a headache and looked around at the unfamiliar place around him. There were bright lights were his lamp lights should be. Tables and chairs that were much more simple than the ornate ones he had. The bed he was lying on was much smaller than his, the texture was smoother though and even his clothes were comfier. He looked at what he was wearing, it was some kind of cottony pants and shirt which were pretty normal but the design was something he haven’t seen on pants. It was some kind of crisscrossed design with colorful black red lines. He couldn’t describe it and he was sure if he tried explaining it no one would understand what he means.

He looked around again, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in one of the towns stables after running for so long. He jolted quickly checking himself. He pulled up his shirt and saw the broad expanse of his belly. The sword wound wasn’t there anymore, it was healed and there didn’t seem to be any scar on it. Did that mean that it had already been more than weeks since? Where was he then? Was he held prisoner somewhere? Or maybe kidnapped? But why would they heal him if he was captured?

A shrill sound reverberated beside him and he quickly threw the black rectangular thing away from him. He looked at it as it crashed into what looked like a bigger square thing with what seemed like a bitten apple painted in the cover. The shrill sound stopped as the rectangular thing fell into the floor. Another loud sound was heard, a banging on the door, he looked at it suspiciously as he stood up and took a fighting stance.

“Hyung wake up! The managers gonna kill you if you’re late!” A voice said from behind the door. Kill him? So those wretched ministers was still after his head? He couldn’t understand what was said but the voice said he was gonna get killed if he was late. Did that mean he has to escape quickly now so that he won’t be killed.

He quickly ran to the door and went out; looking around there were more unfamiliar things around him. He didn’t have the time to analyze anything before he heard a crash from somewhere deep into the house. 

“Eriiiiiicccc I’m gonna kiiiillll yoooouuuu!!!” A familiar voice rang out, though this voice was more masculine than he remembered so it must be a different person. 

“Gyaaaaaaa!!!”

Sangyeon quickly looked the other way and ran farther from the voice. He reached the door to what he hoped lead out of the room. Took a random pair of what looked like rubber sandals which won’t protect his feet if he ever gets into battle. He didn’t know what an Eric was, was it some kind magic phrase? Or maybe one of the demon names that was chanted before killing someone as some sort of ritual? nonetheless he had to run first. As long as he was alive he can reclaim what was his.

As he got out; he was in a corridor with what seemed like a metal door to the end, but there were no handles. He spied a set of stairs leading down so he quickly ran and took the steps two at a time. He was now on a road and he ran just to get some distance away from the killing that seemed to be happening. Whoever saved him, he was thankful for them but he first needed to run. It was more important for him to survive so he could save his wives and his men.

After running for more than half an hour he finally stopped and catch his breath. He looked around him and was shocked. He didn’t even notice as he ungracefully fell on his butt looking around in confusion around him. There were large building around him and even though the sky was still dark due to it being still very early in the morning there were lights around. The lights however had no apparent torches on them. There were some kind of metal wagons and large pillars around him. What was this place, he must be away from his Kingdom. He needed to keep his wits about him, that’s right maybe this was some kind of sorcery or the like, he gingerly stood up as he looked to his surrounding and decided to first find some information.

—— The Boyz Apartment ——

“Gyaaaaahhhhh” Eric shrieked out as New kicked him on the shoulder as Eric’s baseball rolled on the floor with broken pieces of New’s favorite mug.

Q was just looking at them from the door to his and sunwoo’s room with a smirk on his face, seemingly happy with Eric and New’s dilemma. A few minutes later he saw Hyunjae leave the kitchen with a mug on his hand.

“Changmin did sangyeon-hyung already leave?” Hyunjae asked the boy who was still smirking. Q looked at him and shrugged, Hyunjae shook his head as he returned to knock on Sangyeons room.

Hyunjae knocked but there was no response, he slowly opened Sangyeons and Jacobs bedroom, looking in he saw no one inside. Jacob and Kevin were in their own studio’s just a floor below them, but Sangyeon was supposed to leave early for the company to get scripts and talk about schedules for their 1theK content. 

He knew that the leader was almost always not in the dorm. Since their debut, Sangyeon had always been busier being their leader and going to meetings rather than spending time with them. It seemed to become the fate of most leaders, they were more like spokesperson than actual idols not even getting their own schedules because they were busy enough handling leader stuff. He knew that Sangyeon always get chewed out when the members misbehave or breaks something on set; and he was also the one pressured when Hwall was trying to overwork his foot. Though that ended up with Sangyeon forcibly tying up Hwall in his bed so the younger can’t leave, which ended with a blushing Hwall every time Sangyeon was around. Contrary to Hwalls chic looks he was quite the passionate baby.

Since Hwall had left Sangyeon had become more sullen and had been more dedicated to making sure that the members were not overworking and always had their energy. Even when they would joke about wanting more lines the leader would smile and few days later a revised line distribution would be given, with Sangyeon being in the office all those time. It wasn’t apparent at first but after joking about it three times and Sangyeon going to the company every time, his lines getting less and less, they knew that it was a topic they best avoid. So now even when they had something they wanted to say they tried to keep quiet about it.

Before debut and even after juyeon has been the closest to Sangyeon among the members, and Hyunjae second though Hyunjae was more mischievous with his words. Though he didn’t know when it happened exactly but all of their relationship with the leader became stagnant. They didn’t grow apart but it felt like they didn’t grow closer like with the other members either. Sangyeon had always have a soft spot, he remembered that in one of the shootings in 1theK for Younghoon’s birthday Sangyeon had cuddled with Hwall in live television after Hwall’s visit to the hospital. He created a song and seaweed soup (korean equivalent for birthday cake) for Younghoon. He tolerated carrying the biggest bucket just so the others doesn’t have to carry it. Even letting Hyunjae have his abs moment when everyone in the group knew Sangyeon has the best body among them. (though Hwall could probably give him a run for his money now) Feeding everyone before himself. Sangyeon wasn’t the most vocal about his affection but those small actions told the members volumes of how they meant to Sangyeon.

Those thoughts ran on Hyunjae mind simply because of one thing. Sangyeon didn’t tell them his “see you later” or “don’t burn the house while I’m away” or even just a tired “later”. Sangyeon had always made it a point to tell them when he was leaving, even when he was tired or angry he never forgot to tell them. Admittedly though the members would forget to tell the leader where they were and the leader would end up asking them where they were. When they just debuted Sangyeon would always complain about their behavior, recently he has been lenient and hyunjae had proudly thought it was because they became more responsible. (They didn’t)

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice asked and Hyunjae looked up to see Jacob entering the room and putting down his guitar case on where he usually places it. In between his study table and boxes of cereals that was separate from the cereals in the kitchen.

“Sangyeon-hyung left”

“Huh?” Jacob looked at him weirdly, then a few seconds after “oh you mean for the company? So...?”

“He didn’t bid us see you later...”

“Oh...” Jacob’s face was in that OoO face of his when he finds something questionable and weird. Then as if something clicked he gave Hyunjae a smile “Maybe he did but you just didn’t hear it. You know that Chanhee is killing Eric right about now just outside.”

Hyunjae face lit up and nodded seemingly accepting the reasoning and he left the room with his mug in hand. Hyunjae may have a sharp tongue and a rowdy personality but he was actually quite observant. Which was why he had a lot of barbs when he talks. Though he was observant he was also easy to trick, as long as you’re genuine with what you say he won’t read past the message.

Jacob frowned when Hyunjae finally left. He understood fully well why Hyunjae was concerned. Sangyeon was all soft caring, he wasn’t the kind to shout his feelings to the world, he was mature and sentimental. A bid see you later might be a small thing for other people but for the boyz it was the thing that made them 100% sure Sangyeon cared for them. They didn’t need to hear his loud love because that constant reassurance that he’ll be back or he’s always there was enough for them.

Jacob took out his phone and tried to call Sangyeon’s phone but the line wouldn’t connect, a cold chill ran up his spine.

——The Boyz Apartment: 3 hrs later——

Jacob was fidgeting in the couch as Younghoon was pacing in front of him, they were both silent as Juyeon was cleaning up the wreck that the house was in after New had tortured Eric, and of course Sunwoo and Q didn’t let the situation get by without them getting some piece of the action. The younger members had been ushered to the dance studio with Hyunjae, none of them was aware about the problem that the older members were facing. Kevin had already called Jacob to tell him that Sangyeon wasn’t in the company nor in the dance studio. Kevin was curious why the older was asking him to look for Sangyeon in the company but didn’t push on it further when Jacob said he was looking for one of his box of cereals. Kevin would rather fight with a dragon than mess with his cereals.

Younghoon plopped himself into the couch with a sigh and Juyeon gave him a weird look. Jacob had contemplated on who to tell it to and decided that Younghoon was the best choice. Any of the 3 youngest members would be too panicked to help. Hyunjae and New would overthink about the situation, Kevin would be a drama queen. With Q he wasn’t really sure how he would react but if Jacobs problems prove to be baseless then Q might just think it’s a waste of time. So he decided on Younghoon, he was mature enough to keep to himself, he wasn’t the kind of guy to unnecessarily say anything or worry others. Juyeon was still looking at them weirdly as the two huffed a sigh together.

“Is there a problem?” Juyeon asked as the two hyungs looked listless. Juyeon was done cleaning up the mess and was now sitting in front of them “Is it about hyung?”

They both looked at him with a start, Juyeon shrugged his shoulders. He might be naive but he wasn’t a complete idiot. He had noticed Hyunjae being dramatic awhile back and he had tried calling Sangyeon to tell him but the phone was turned off. It was rare for his phone to be off, it wasn’t impossible but it was incredibly rare; not to mention that afterwards Hyunjae was okay but now it was Jacob being fidgety and had pulled Younghoon aside with whispered talks. The two of them were adamant to having the younger ones leave for the dance studio, Juyeon had escaped by saying he needed to clean the mess. 

The two had barely processed his presence talking to themselves and sighing.

“It’s nothing”

Juyeon quirked an eyebrow, he wasn’t gonna let this one go just like that.

“It’s PROBABLY nothing” Jacob said. “Sanghyeon probably just forgot his phone, it’s not like it’s the first time.”

“But it’s unusual... is that why Hyunjae was worried?”

The two hyungs looked at each other and blew a sigh. “Not exactly... it’s something stupid like Sangyeon not telling him he left.”

“Oh... he didn’t tell anyone?”

Younghoon shook his head. “No, Changmin said he just heard the door close, he didn’t think it was hyung leaving”

Juyeon pouted and quickly left for Sangyeon and Jacobs shared room. The two hyungs followed him, he rummaged through Sangyeon’s side table while the other two watched him. He took out beds covers but didn’t seem to find anything. He got on all fours and looked under the table and the bed.

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked.

“I’m looking for a note or something, when we were trainees hyung would sometimes ditch us, but he would leave a note or a message. It was his way of de-stressing, he hasn’t done that since debut though so I completely forgot.”

“Really? Can’t imagine Sangyeon ditching” Jacob thought out loud.

“Now that I think of it, he did do that sometimes. When you joined us Jacob-hyung, Sangyeon was already the de-facto leader since the oldest already left. I already forgot it since it’s been so long.” Younghoon answered thoughtfully.

“Aha!” Juyeon cried out as he jumped up holding a crumpled piece of paper, a torn sticky note and a cellphone. He first opened the crumpled piece of paper, it was a music sheet but not a song he was familiar with, he looked over at the lyrics and his face frowned further.

“What is it?” Younghoon asked as he took the music sheet from Juyeon and looked it over, he frowned as well. “Does Sangyeon have a girlfriend?”

“No way!” Jacob whispered as he also took the music sheet.

_I don’t want to go to work  
Tensions I want to stay still today  
Sometimes I look you in the eye  
I want to feel a little happiness_

_It’s boring, it’s empty  
I think time is turning me around  
I’m busy everyday. If I have another chance,  
I think about you a lot_

_I will never let go of your hand  
Leave the possibility open. There’s still hope  
Like a stone wall built one by one  
We’ll both fill in the gaps’_

“Is he bored with us? And wants to go to his girlfriend?” Juyeon asked Jacob as the older looked over the chords and the lyrics, it wasn’t a finished product. There were lots of scratched out words and some lyrics was non-sensical. Basically though it seemed like the thought was he was bored and unhappy that he couldn’t be with the one he loves or something. From Jacobs recollection Sangyeon didn’t have the time to meet other people more so girls. He was always in the company talking to the managers about schedules and their producers about the direction of their sets or music or even shoots. Not to mention he has been trying to produce his own music. He didn’t even have time to hang out with them, so when did he meet a girl?

“Maybe it’s just lyrics and doesn’t mean anything, he barely has time to hang out with us. I doubt he even have the time to meet girls.” Jacob said as he folded the music sheet and try to play it later and ask sangyeon about it. “So what’s in that post it note?”

Juyeon held it up for them to see.

Nov. 4 2020 - Play mafia on my bday (and WIN for the love of... theboyz)  
Nov. 5 2020 - Invite Q, New and Younghoon to a Horror house for Q’s birthday  
Nov. 7 2020 - Skating rink with Eric  
Nov. 8 2020 - Watch netflix with the boyz  
Nov. 14 2020 - Visit Haknyeon in his vlive (bring food)  
Nov. 15 2020 - Go with Juyeon and Eric to Juyeons house  
Nov. 21 2020 - Jam with Jacob and Kevin  
Nov. 22 2020 - Accompany Sunwoo, and Eric to meet with Sanha, Hwall and Bomin  
Nov. 23 2020 - Kick Hyunjae’s ass and lock him up for being naughty  
Nov. 28 2020 - Meet with Hwall for his solo  
Nov. 29 2020 - Go with Hwall to his Audition

All of it was scratched out. Younghoon looked at it and frowned, he didn’t remember going to a horror house on Q’s birthday since the three of them had left for the park even before Sangyeon came home, and it’s been so long since all of them watched Netflix together, except for shoots he didn’t remember them watching anything together.

“Did we play mafia on his birthday?” Jacob asked.

“No, New, Hyunjae and Sunwoo didn’t want to... since you know how he gets when we play mafia, and he went straight to his studio after eating dinner.” Juyeon said “He didn’t come with us to my dad’s either... He came home late the night before so we didn’t bother to wake him up.”

“Hmmmm...” A heavy silence fell on the room.

Juyeon guiltily shoved the post it on his pocket without a word. The three of them in a silent agreement not to talk about the elephant in the room. He finally took out the handphone and tried to turn it on. The screen stayed black.

“I’ll bring it to the repair shop, maybe there’s something here to help us.”

“I’ll call the others to look for him on where he usually hangs out.”

“Try not to alarm them.. where does Sangyeon usually hangs out though?”

“I don’t... he’s always either in the company, in meetings or in his studio.”

Jacob releases a sigh. “Ok, I have to meet the manager I heard from Hyunjae that he was supposed to meet him. Juyeon get that repaired. Younghoon tell the others to look for the usual places and try not to let anyone else know, we don’t want to alarm anyone.”

“Ok” the two younger answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon wakes up in a stable...

—— Idol Sangyeon ——

“Ughhh...” Sangyeon woke up as a sharp pain coursed through his body. He felt his ribs and felt something cold and metallic, he looked down to see he was wearing a leather armor and under it was a thin chainmail caked with red blood. His side seemed to be wounded. He coughed as the pungent smell of horse dung invaded his nose. He panicked thinking what was happening but the sharp pain he felt when he tried to jump up straightened out his muddled brain, he had to calm down. 

He looked at his surrounding trying to figure out where he was. Warm light was filtering through the cracks of the stable’s wooden walls. It was generally clean, as far as stables go. There were three horses in the stable and they looked well fed and didn’t seem to be alerted of his presence in the middle of them. On closer inspection there was a fourth horse, farthest from him a smaller door just right beside him. As Sangyeon looked around more he found that there was another door on the other side with more light filtering in and a stack of hay was covering him from that side. The door was also closed from the inside so he guesses that it might lead outside and the smaller one lead to maybe a house or the stable’s office? The question was… why was he in this predicament?

This was obviously not a dream, the stinging pain on his side was too real to be imagined. Was he kidnapped? Possible, but he was wearing some kind of leather armor, he must have been really out of it if he didn’t notice being changed. Not to mention, the wound was bleeding and extremely painful, he doubts he would have slept through being stabbed.

Then... did he have short term amnesia? Maybe he was knocked out in a shooting somewhere and he was left here. His members probably forgot about him; it wasn’t impossible with how they seem to be too concerned with each other. Hmmm... but at the very list their manager should notice, unless. well, he was thought to be responsible and mature so he can easily be overlooked unlike Hyunjae and Eric, if one of those two weren’t around everyone would notice. But the sword wound was a factor... did someone try to kill him and he was able to run away but bonked his head losing some of his memories?

The last he remembered was sleeping on his bed. He had been stressed about the bridge of his new song ‘Day Off’ and had grudgingly slept. He needed to wake up early the next day to meet with their manager about the direction of their Christmas MV. He remembered wishing for something before he fell asleep, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

A soft creak was heard as the smaller door from the other side of the room opened. He instinctively hid himself, trying to peak at what was happening at the other side. He saw a man with smaller stature than him with black hair, his back to him as the man seemed to be getting a brush. The man was wearing a simple white shirt and brown working pants that seemed to look like used in the medieval times unlike him who was wearing a leather armor with a chainmail underneath. He must be one of the staff here right? He was about to call him out when the man turned around while tugging at his cap and he stopped. He thought it was a man at first but looking very closely it was actually a very pretty woman, she had upturned cat eyes and thin lips that made her look cold and chic. Sangyeon wouldn’t have been that shocked if that was all there was to it; but the fact was that the woman was a spitting image of Hwall the only difference was that her hair was longer and her facial structure was much more feminine than Hwall, given that Hwall’s features was already feminine to begin with. Her body also had the right curves, conservative but definitely there. IF Sangyeon didn’t know any better he would have thought she was Hwall or Hwall’s twin sister. 

Sangyeon inhaled a sharp breath as the wound stung when he tried to get a closer look at the girl. His breath must have alerted the girl as the girl spun towards the sound and Sangyeon ducked his head.

“Who’s there” the voice sounded like a female version of how Hwall’s voice would sound. There was a sound of something like a knife being unsheathed and then silence. “I’m warning you… I’m armed”

Sangyeon wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he keep silent and wait for the girl to go or show himself and risked being gutted… again apparently as the throbbing in his stomach was telling him he was already gutted. A few seconds passed and he finally decided that he should just show himself for a number of reasons. First, he was already wounded and either he likes it or not he needed to be treated or he might just die of blood loss. Second, the chances of the girl being his captor is low since she seems to be unaware that there was anyone here in the stable. Three, the most important was she looked like Hwall, he was sure that anyone who resembles his boys couldn’t possibly be an evil person. 

He gingerly poked his head out of where he was hiding behind one of the stable doors and gave her an impish smile. The girl looked at him for a moment then her eyes went wide with what seemed like shock. Before Sangyeon could utter a hello, she had already run to him and jumped over the stable door and to his side. It didn’t even take her 3 seconds to traverse the distance.

“Crown Prince” The Hwall girl said as she looked at his face with bewilderment. Well that was knew, did the girl mistake him for someone else? Or was there something here that he wasn’t aware of? “You’re safe!” she said as she hugged him tightly. Sangyeon didn’t know what he should do, should he hug back or push her away to tell her that she was mistaken. He grimaced as the wound on his side sent him a jolt of pain to his brain.

“Sorry…” the girl said as she pulled himself from hugging him. She was now surveying him from head to foot, her face perplexed as she looked at the wound on his side. “Stay here for a bit” she said as she quickly went back to the door where she came in from. Well, Sangyeon was sure he didn’t have a choice but to stay where he was. The wound wasn’t helping him to move as freely as he wanted to.

Few minutes passed and the door opened again with Female Hwall and a tall male… was that Sanha? In his light purple hair from All Night Era? He saw Sanha just a couple of days ago and he remembered that Sanha was sporting black hair with longer side lines. This Sanha had light glitters on his cheekbones and his hair color was much more natural, even the tips were naturally purple.

Sanha ran over and knelt beside him instructing him to bite on to a piece of cloth. Sangyeon just followed his instructions, he was still muddle headed with what was happening right now. If he wasn’t wounded, he would have questioned everything, especially how Hwall can be so pretty as a woman. Sanha and Hwall helped Sangyeon off his leather armor and pulled up the thin chainmail underneath. Sangyeon even when embarrassed and in pain still had the time to notice that Hwall was blushing madly and trying hard not to look at his exposed stomach.

“It’s pretty bad, I can only clean up his wounds and we’ll just have to wait for the Court Physician to arrive.” Sanha said as he conjured up a basin of water and a clean washcloth. Sangyeon’s eyes grew wide as he obviously saw some kind of magic. Or maybe he was just hallucinating, maybe the blood loss made him see things that were not there, yes that could be it. He was just going to ignore what he saw. Sanha lightly cleaned the blood off of Sangyeon’s side and Sangyeon could now see the wound. It looked like a sword wound it was pretty deep, he wondered why he hasn’t died yet of either blood loss or the wound itself.

“Can’t you just heal it with magic?” Hwall asked as she looked at Sanha worriedly. Sangyeon ignored that, yes it was just his ears wasn’t really hearing very well.

“He’s human like you… I don’t have the magic required to heal him” Sanha said as faint green light illuminated from his hands and settled on his wound. The wound felt a bit colder and the pain lessened. “This is the most I can do for him.”

Few minutes after Sanha had cleaned his wound and had urged him to stay awake, the door where they came from opened again and this time a man came in wearing a gray robe, his head was covered with the hood. But as soon as the man saw Sangyeon he quickly rushed over to his side, the flap of the hood fluttered down from his head showing the man’s brown hair and familiar face.

“Jacob” Sangyeon coughed out loudly, he was supposed to shout it out but his abrupt move to sit up had aggravated his wound. Jacob was already by his side but had given him a weird look as he took out a box, he opened it to show a bunch of sharp tools, a bunch of gauze and sutures. “Uhmmm… do you know how to use those jakey?”

“Are you okay? Why are you calling me jakey?” Jacob asked incredulously as he put the back of his hand on his forehead. “My name is Joon Young, you seem to have a fever but that’s normal considering your wound” Sangyeon laughed inwardly everyone has been so used to using their own stage names that he found it funny Jacob’s first comment was about calling him by his real name. Jacob looked worriedly at Sangyeon’s pale face and turned to look to Sanha “Can you sedate him; I think it’s better to have him sleep through this.”

Sanha nodded at the olders orders and the faint green light shined brighter and that was the last Sangyeon saw before he felt the world turning dark.

\---6 Hrs after Joon Young stitched the wound---

Sangyeon was put to bed in one of the rooms on the second floor while five people were in the first-floor lounge sporting grim faces. Joon Young had already left as soon as he finished his work, leaving behind some medicine for when Sangyeon wakes up. Sanha had also left the house and in his place was a dark browned haired boy, Minhyuk. 

“Where did Joon Young go?” Chanhee asked Hwall as she came down from the second floor holding a small basin of bloodied water. After making sure that Sangyeon wasn’t going to wake up soon and insuring he was comfortable. She went down to meet with the others, with how dirty the water was she must have cleaned and put a new bandage on Sangyeon.

“He returned with Sanha to the Palace before they become suspicious of him.” Minhyuk said as he lazily flipped the page of the book he was reading. Unlike everyone else in the room Minhyuk wasn’t as invested in what would happen to this kingdom after all it wasn’t his. He was only here to make sure that the Fairy King’s orders were carried out.

“Will Joonyoung really be safe there?” Chanhee asked Minhyuk as she threw away the basin of water she was holding in the sink.

“It’s fine, Sanha should be able to make up some excuse as to why Joonyoungs keeping him company. Contrary to how he looks he has pretty good head on his shoulders.” Minhyuk answered without looking up from what he was reading.

“Crown Princess Erica, Third Prince Juyeon, First Concubine Hyunjae, Third Concubine Changmin, Imperial Guard Younghoon, Court Physician Joonyoung and Minister Hyeongseo. The way I see it none of them are safe, they even hunted down Crown Prince Sangyeon, the others will be taken out if we don’t get them out of the Palace soon” Haknyeon frowned as he said this, he was lucky enough to have escaped with second concubine Chanhee.

“Don’t worry Prince Haknyeon. Prime Minister Danggu won’t touch any of them, he knows that none of them outranks Second Prince Namja. His sole target was Crown Prince Sangyeon and if he tries to hurt the other’s Namja won’t follow his orders anymore. That prince had always been jealous of everything Sangyeon has...” The Seer Hwall said in her position from the chair. “The most problematic is if Prince Namja tries to do anything with Changmin… Hyunjae can take care of herself well enough and Erica’s chambers is close to Prince Juyeon’s chamber so he won’t be able to come and go as he pleases.” 

“I see, with us gone Changmin’s room is isolated from everyone elses” Chanhee said thoughtfully. “Then again I’m sure Younghoon will keep her safe, his chamber isn’t that far from the Concubine’s wing.”

“We shouldn’t worry about anything, by this time I’m sure they are all aware that Sangyeon is still alive. They should be able to manage by themselves until he returns.” Hwall said thoughtfully.

Minhyuk peeked at them from his position. Though they were talking as if everything would be fine it was apparent in their faces that they were extremely worried. Minhyuk cleared his throat, he had already been given orders by the Fairy King to take the Crown Prince and his entourage out of town. “As soon as the Crown Prince is awake or is ready to travel, we will be leaving this Castle town for the time being… Squire Sunwoo will be the only one left here to communicate between your group and the group left in the castle. I’m sure you are aware that us fairies will only do the minimum amount of intervention when it comes to human affairs. This is the best we can do.”

“Wait! Sunwoo will be staying here?” Haknyeon yelled out in frustration as he looked at the boy who was standing attention close to the door “You’ve got to be kidding! I won’t allow that.”

“It’s fine, no one will notice me snooping around and leaving the palace unlike all of you.” Sunwoo told Haknyeon with a gentle smile his eyes told him that Sunwoo was already resolved to do his part.

“But you’re my guard! What’s the point of you being my guard if you don’t come with me?”

“Hahaha… I am still a squire my Prince and trust me, when the time comes, I will ensure that I am worthy of being your guard.”

“Then I will stay here to accompany you sir squire” Hwall said with a light chuckle. “It should only take a month or two for the Crown Prince’s wound to heal and the Poison to leave his system. As soon as he is healed, we will come back to decide on how to approach the problem with Danggu and Namja”

\--Night Time—

Sangyeon had awoken and was quickly ushered to a brown cloak by the female Hwall and he was now walking unsteadily in the dark streets. He looked around him and was slightly shocked that the architecture of the buildings was those of the Joseon Era. He probably wasn’t in Seoul anymore since he was pretty sure Seoul only had palaces but not towns like this, but as soon as he thought of that he saw a Palace that resembled that of Gyeongbok. He stared at it with his mouth agape, what the hell was going on.

“Come on quickly” Hwall told him as she pushed him from behind towards what seemed to be a crack in the town wall. “Go, Prince Haknyeon and the others should be waiting for you in the other side, I’ll be leaving now” She told him as she ushered him into the crack and Sangyeon scurried down and crawled on all fours to the other side. Prince Haknyeon? Ah that’s right Hwall had also called him Crown Prince when she first saw him, maybe it was just coincidence or she mistook him for someone?

Sangyeon gingerly stood up in the other side and looked back at the crack in the wall. He couldn’t see Female Hwalls feet anymore so she had probably already left. He looked around him and saw a faint brown light, it’s texture was that like in his dream. The light was getting nearer and he could see the silhouette of three people, as soon as they were close enough for Sangyeon to see he quickly rushed to one of the guys.

“Haknyeon! Oh my god, you can’t believe how relieved I am to see you! Where’s Joonyoung? And the others!” Sangyeon heaved a breath of relief as he hugged the younger in his arms. The younger seemed to have stiffened up with his action, well the members weren’t really used to his physical contact but it somewhat saddened him that Haknyeon seemed reluctant to hug him back. He looked behind Hak and saw Rocky, Sanha’s bandmate and New!

“New! You’re here!” Sangyeon said eagerly as he hugged New which seemed smaller than the last time, he remembered him. New was one of the smallest members of the group and Sangyeon was the broadest, they would call it a bear hug when Sangyeon or Younghoon hugged anyone because of their width. This was different though New seemed much frailer than he last remembered and his hair was longer than the last time he remembered and there was something soft in the part where New’s hard chest should be. Sangyeon slowly held New slightly away to look at him or rather her more closely. Even in the darkness he can tell it was definitely New, except it was a girl her cheeks were tinged red and she was looking down at where Sangyeon’s hand was holding her firmly.

“Uhhhh… why are you cosplaying as a girl?” Sangyeon asked bewildered, ignoring the fact that he knew this New was definitely a girl. Female New looked at him with a haughty scoff, the same expression as the New he knew would do when he was affronted.

“Hyung, are you feeling okay? You don’t remember Chanhee?” Haknyeon said with a low whisper as Sangyeon looked back at Hak. It was Hak alright, male and everything but he looked much tender than he remembered.

“I’m fine Hak, I’m just… uhmmm…” Sangyeon didn’t know what to say first a female Hwall and now a female New. Jacob also didn’t want to be called Jakey and Haknyeon seemed to be normal but the fact he wasn’t shocked about New was something else, he even called her Chanhee so this means he could only be Chanhee… ah! Maybe this was a prank but how will he explain the wound on his side, he was sure that even if the members weren’t as close to him, they wouldn’t wound him just for a prank. Sangyeon looked at the third guy and saw that the light he saw was being emitted directly from his hand. There was only one explanation to all of this! He was overworked and had gone crazy.

“I must have gone crazy”

“Let’s talk about that later” the third boy said as the other’s ushered Sangyeon forward. Sangyeon sighed defeatedly he will just have to cope up with it later as he followed the three guys into what seemed like a carriage farther out from the town wall. When he was comfortably sitted beside Hak and Chanhee he finally looked at the third guy, it was Rocky from Astro if he remembered correctly. The guy looked at him quizzically then a small crease appeared in his brow. “You… you’re not the Crown Prince, are you? Or at least not the Sangyeon of this world”

Sangyeon perked up at that question. What did he mean by not the Sangyeon of this world? “I’m Lee Sangyeon a member of the idol boy group the Boyz” He answered tentatively. Hak and Chanhee were just looking at the two guys in confusion.

“Ugh… I knew it… this is more complicated than I thought” the brown-haired guy said and he tapped an index finger on Sangyeon’s forehead and a myriad of images flooded his mind. He was seeing a completely different reality from what he knew. His members were still there but they were completely different. He was engaged to a female version of Eric. Juyeon and Haknyeon were his step brother, they were from different mothers it seemed. He had a full-blooded brother in this world named Namja. Hyunjae, Chanhee and Changmin were his concubines. Younghoon was the captain of the Royal Guard, Jacob the Court Physician, Kevin one of his ministers, Hwall was a seer and Sunwoo was a squire. This was a huge blow to him but what shocked him the most was that… The members of the boyz were all in a polyamorous situation in this world. He had to admit he was quite envious of the Sangyeon in this world. The sword wound he had gotten was from escaping the coup that his brother had staged. When all the images had finally subsided, Sangyeon’s eyelids also dropped and all he could see was darkness as he fell into another slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you’re interested any comments be it good bad constructive or plot related are welcome.
> 
> So question for this chapter: what do you think is Sangyeon doing in the city?
> 
> Follow me at twitter @jinjinpuu


End file.
